Ruthless Wanderer
by Omniwriter1234
Summary: Naruto gains more power than he thought he ever would, now the question is how will he use it?
1. Enter, Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, God of War, or Bleach with all belonging to their respective owners and I am not attempting to make a profit from this work of fiction.

Alright just a little note right here but this is a co-write between me and Killburn1001.

* * *

A small blonde haired boy with three whisker marks on each cheek who looked no more than eight years old but was really ten wearing blue sandals, dark green cargo shorts, and a dark blue shirt with a red Uzumaki symbol on the front of it ran down the streets at speeds you wouldn't think possible if you thought to look.

'I've got to run, there still after me!' the blonde thought with his bright blue eyes darting around in a panic, desperately looking around for just something, someone to save him just this one time.

But no one would, no one ever did anything when he was running, they all just ignored him like he wasn't even there. Sometimes the civilians would trip him even.

The only people who ever did help him were some nice Shinobi, they made the bad people go away by shooting a fireball at them.

It was totally awesome to see the people chasing him knocked down like bowling pins when the fireball hit them, they even told him to come to them if it ever happened again too.

But then they vanished and people blamed him for it, saying he had even killed them.

Could you believe that?

Naruto Uzumaki didn't hurt people! He just pulled off awesome, but harmless, okay maybe a bit embarrassing, pranks across the whole village of Konohagakure.

But back to the topic at hand, Naruto was running from a mob of civilians like he did every day after the Shinobi Academy let out and Iruka-sensei couldn't walk home with him, and get him a bowl of Miso Ramen when the passed Ichiraku Ramen along the way, so he ended up running from people who got angry at him all the time.

Naruto was brought back to the present by something pelting his back.

'They're throwing rocks again, just great.' Naruto thought with a sigh as he only picked up speed, looking for somewhere to escape the mob.

"Come back here Demon!"

"Die you Fox, die!"

"Come here so we can finish the Fourth's work bastard!"

"You killed my son Demon, come and pay for it!"

"Come here so we can end you Fox!"

"Stop running you Brat, you'll only make yourself suffer more!"

"Death to the Fox!"

"Death to the Demon!"

"We're catching up to him, keep going!"

'Oh crap, these guys must be training or something!' Naruto thought in a panic as he heard that and decided to put on a boost of speed and shot down the street blowing out the mob in moments.' But I'm still way faster, running from ANBU does that for you!'

Sadly there was more than one mob today and a panicked Naruto ran into an alley.

'Okay, I'll use them here and then get back to my apartment. They can't get in there!"

It was a dead end a few turns down it and for an eight year old he had a pretty colorful vocabulary when he needed it.

Luckily he spotted a manhole leading into the sewer and a quick use of a basic strength enhancement technique the teachers taught in the Shinobi Academy helped him pull up the extra-heavy manhole and he dived down into it.

'Man, I'm stronger than I thought!' Naruto thought with a grin as he slid down the ladder and took off down a side path.

Inside the seal on his belly a giant fox with nine tails snorted.

"What a brat, he should have felt my Chakra adding to his own pathetic amount after all this time. But this seal won't keep me sealed for much longer, I feel it meeting its limits on my Chakra. Soon it'll destroy this vessel and I will destroy this village for what they have done to me." the fox spoke and a grin showed sharp teeth made to destroy as red eyes slowly closed to begin their sleep again.

Back to the outside world Naruto finally stopped running and nearly wretched at the smell of the sewer as the adrenaline brought on from the chase faded.

"Oh man, why does it have to stink down here so bad!" Naruto nearly shouted as he stopped and leaned against a wall." And just great, now I get to hide out down here for a few hours until they all go home, bastards. Why the hell did I promise Hokage-jiji that I wouldn't use my kick ass Shinobi training to stop this stuff? Man I'm such an idiot sometimes but a promise is a promise and Naruto Uzumaki never breaks a promise! It's still annoying as hell through, I hate running from those bastards."

He banged his head on the wall behind him in annoyance at his plight and it immediately crumbled behind him, sending him tumbling backwards and to the ground.

Only his extra training after the academy helped him flip and land on his hands before bending backwards and coming up on his feet and turning around, one hand reaching into one of his pocket on his cargo pants for three shuriken.

"Alright, who wants to fight with the future Hokage!" Naruto yelled only to find an empty room with a large round door at the end of it.

"What's behind that door?" Naruto asked out loud as he walked up to it, understandably cautious." Is anybody back there?"

Naruto knocked on the door and to his surprise the lock disengaged and swung open, revealing an empty room except for three pedestals and each held a weapon.

The one to the left held a katana with an ornate oval bronze guard with a hilt that seemed to be braided from a white and black material. It set in a black lacquered wood sheath with a yellow cord tied at the end of the sheath nearest to the sword with several metallic ornaments on the opposite end. The katana also had an aura around it almost, it seemed to softly whisper that it held great power but it also needed a certain elegance to wield properly.

On the next pedestal set a pair of what Naruto could only think of as chain blades. The blades held a silver edging but turned a dark color a few inches into the blade and the hilt was wrapped in black leather that looked worn form constant use for a long time with the guard that of a demon roaring with glowing red vein like markings on the darker part of the blade. The blades themselves gave off an aura of death and destruction and Naruto quickly turned towards the last weapon.

The next pedestal held a large silver broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade with a notch on each side near the tip with a plain grip and a skeletal rib and skull guard on one side with a demonic horned skull on the other with a pommel in a upside down spike like crown with the crosstree extended on either side. It gave off an aura just like the other two weapons but it was too many to name for the blonde. There was protection, determination, power, and more and all of them rolled into it.

"What is all of this is stuff?" Naruto asked as he walked forward and the moment he reached within a few feet of the pedestals he found a barrier of some type of energy in his way.

'This isn't Chakra, it's a mixture of two things.' Naruto thought and within his mind the Kyubi agreed, not like the boy could hear him through.

"This is an interesting development, the Rikudo Sennin once told me stories of the three who wielded those weapons. It's a wonder how they even came to be under this pathetic village." the Kyubi spoke and a grin crossed its face." It would set back my escape up to ten years but using the reserves that wretched seal has filled up over the years would break through that barrier and the boy will leap for those weapons. Until I escape it would do to have some type of entertainment."

With his mind made up the Kyubi let out a roar as crimson Chakra bubbled out of its body, the seal around him quickly absorbing it but doing nothing against the Kyubi's massive reserves even when imprisoned.

For several moments he flooded the seal with his potent Chakra before grinning as he felt it near bursting.

'Now!' Kyubi thought and with a mighty roar the seal let the excess Chakra go and it instantly flooded Naruto's Chakra Pathway System, ripping through it and Naruto let out a silent scream as he felt as if his entire body was burning to ash from the inside out.

The innate healing ability Kyubi bestowed upon his Jinchuriki played both for him and against him right now.

It was causing his Chakra Pathway System to rapidly grow and mature and forced the tenketsu along it to either grow stronger or be destroyed, granting him greater Chakra Control in the process as they quickly exceeded their mature state and kept going to match the flood of Kyubi's Chakra.

His own Chakra was strengthened as well once the unpurified Chakra completed a circuit ad went through the rapidly closing seal, quickly purifying it and giving Naruto massive Chakra reserves.

This also left him in sheer agony as the growth of his Chakra Pathway System and Chakra reserves also consequently stimulated the pain receptors in his body.

Every single last one of them and they were all going full throttle so, in the few moments it took to purify the Chakra and complete the entire process, Naruto couldn't even scream as he collapsed onto the floor, only making the pain worse and worse.

Just as soon as it began the pain stopped just as quickly and Naruto simply laid there for an untold amount of time, lost in the void that was the pain he had just experienced.

He may have laid there on that floor for a few minutes or for a few hours, it didn't really matter to the boy right now.

Very slowly after what seemed to be an eternity of no motion the small blonde haired teen dragged himself up.

'Come on man, you can do this.' Naruto mentally motivated himself and slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"Wait a second, there was nothing to grab before, how did I do that?" Naruto asked out loud and turned to his support to see he had used the pedestal in the center to drag himself to his feet." Where'd that barrier go?"

Inside the seal the Kyubi face palmed.

"Dammit." the mighty beast growled." That wasn't part of the plan at all."

The seal had only grown larger reserves after his little stunt and now it would take him gathering massive amounts of Natural Energy to strengthen his own Chakra with Senjutsu Chakra to make another attempt and that required either the seal to be partially opened, which was never going to happen with no on even understanding how the blasted thing even did half of the things it did, or to allow the brat to access his Chakra on a near constant basis so he could gather the needed Natural Energy over time.

In the end both required a ridiculous amount of luck and incredible timing, which the Kyubi had plenty of both of, but neither likely to happen with the power in the weapons he basically just handed over to the child.

"Perhaps it would have been better to simply kill the boy then." Kyubi muttered as he felt the seal continue to adapt itself to prevent a similar even from just now from happening again.

"Damn you Namikaze, damn you and your overpowered Fuinjutsu skills, I'll be trapped in here for far too long now, especially in this blasted Uzumaki. He'll live for perhaps centuries with the changes my Chakra caused in his body." Kyubi cursed as he laid back down." I might as well catch back up on my rest in here, the moment I am free I will destroy everything I see. That will show these mortals not to test me again."

Outside the mindscape Naruto noticed a seal on each pedestal on nearly laughed at it.

One of his favorite past times when with Hokage-jiji or with Iruka-sensei ever since he was five was to read books on seals ever since he heard all the previous Hokage were masters at seals and once Iruka-sensei decided to teach him the Kage Bunshin when he was eight once the instructor saw the normal Bunshin just wouldn't work with his massive Chakra reserves he had burn through the entire library in a few weeks and what followed was one of the greatest, to him at least, and most terrifying, to everyone else in the entirety of the Shinobi World, pranking spree in history.

It didn't help that the Hokage turned a blind eye to it all since Naruto destroyed most of his paperwork due for the next month during the resulting chase

So in general, seals did marvels for his pranking career and also showed that if was interested in something he would learn all he could about it.

But back to the topic at hand, Naruto flooded Chakra to his palms and very carefully began rearranging the seal with Chakra, it being harder than normal since he was unsure of the effects a single mistake would bring so he made sure to make no mistakes.

'A blood seal is always easy to overwrite, why don't people realize that?' Naruto thought as he found one on each pedestal and merely sighed as he continued to work.' I've got to remind myself never to use a damn blood seal, ever! The thing is way too easy to crack open for anyone who knows enough about seals.'

Moments after those thoughts Naruto had opened the seals and quickly putting his blood in place of the sample accepted by the seal and it sealed itself moments later, accepting the sample and recalibrating itself.

Naruto simply face palmed at the simplicity of a blood seal and now focused on picking what weapon to grab first.

'That katana looks really nice but so do the chain blades. The big sword seems a bit hefty so it'll take a lot of training and everyone has a katana and I don't know what it can do even.' Naruto thought before stepping up to the middle pedestal and his hands hovered over the hilts of the chain blades.

Naruto took a deep breath before his hands dropped down and he pulled the chain blades up.

The chains at the end of the hilts immediately seemed to come to life and they snaked around his arms and Naruto simply brushed it off.

'Shinobi weapons usually do something weird like this, I wonder how far I can swi…" his words were cut off as the ends of the chains buried themselves into his forearms, the chains themselves growing red hot and searing marks into his skin and he nearly bit off his tongue holding in his screams.

"Pain is a message, the message can be ignored." Naruto repeated the mantra he had created as a young child when the mobs use to catch him and beat him." Pain is a message, the message can be ignored. Pain is a message, the message can be ignored."

He didn't know how long he spoke through gritted teeth but eventually the pain stopped and he sighed.

"Well that was ea…" he fell onto the podium the blades rested on before he could finish and wasn't getting up for a while.

"Oh come on, another sewer!" Naruto shouted as he looked around his mindscape." Is my mind really such a dump!?"

"Of course it is boy." A voice growled and Naruto turned to a nearby wall before banging his head against it.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" Naruto shouted and the Kyubi looked on somewhat disturbed.

'This brat is odd. My Jinchuriki usually begin pleading for their lives or begin with poor attempts at threatening me, but he does the unexpected thing of banging his head against the wall.' Kyubi thought before Naruto slammed a fist into the wall, punching through it and revealing another room beyond the wall.

"What the?" both thought before Naruto turned to the demonic nine tailed fox sealed into him.

"We'll talk later fuzzy, I've got to go check this out." Naruto called out as he leapt through the wall just as Kyubi launched his claws out of his cage, almost managing to cut Naruto in half.

"Come back here brat!" Kyubi roared in angry as he could dimly here the boy's deep chuckles echoing around him." You dare call the great Kyubi no Kitsune such a name as fuzzy! I'll rip you apart piece by piece boy!"

"Yeah, yeah, see ya later fuzzy!" Naruto's voice echoed towards the Kyubi and the demonic fox slammed himself against his cage doors.

"This seal won't hold me boy, I will crush you!" Kyubi roared before retreating into his cage, growling and planning his revenge.

Naruto simply chuckled as he continued down the hallway he found himself in, door lining both sides of them but all of them were sealed tight and the few he tried always threw him away the moment his hand touched the doorknob.

"Hello, anybody there?" Naruto called out with his only response being his echo.

"Is anybody in here?" Naruto continued shouting, still only receiving an echo in response.

He saw a slightly open door at the end of the hallway and heard the distinct sounds of battle so rushed forward and when he reached the door he rolled in, his new chain blades sliding into his hands and he gripped them tightly.

He found nothing but a large screen in front of him and a single chair in front of it.

"Is my mind really this dull, there's not even any color to this room!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked around at a dark room.

He received no answer as he expected so he stepped forward and set down in the chair and the screen burst to life with several golden words on them.

"Blades of Chaos?" Naruto asked as he glanced down at the two chained blades in his hands.

A new scene playing drew his attention and he looked at the devastation the two blades could create in mere minutes.

"Awesome." Naruto muttered as he saw the destructive elemental attacks the blades could be imbued with, completely decimating entire armies in mere minutes." I'm going to be awesome when I use those!"

But as Naruto saw the scenes play out in front of him he saw the suffering the blades had brought their previous user, the sheer amount of it changed Naruto, it was almost as if he had experienced all of it as well.

"Power comes with a cost and those who seek it must be prepared to change." Naruto spoke, the words flashing to life as the scenes ended.

He found himself outside his mindscape and now looked between the two remaining weapons.

The aura of both seemed different now.

The broadsword now held something else in its aura, a darkness that was neither good nor evil, it was dependent on the user.

The katana was changed as well, it seemed to call out of lessons learned from lost, suffering, betrayal and more with the sheer force of it forcing Naruto to look away and drew the broadsword from the pedestal it stood on.

He was immediately drawn back into the hallway and he saw a new doorway open for him and he rushed through it.

"Rebellion." Naruto read on the screen as he looked down at the large blade held in both hands and soon took his seat and looked on as the previous wielder used the sword to destroy what could only be called Demons and save the world.

But he also was forced to take down his own brother, a familiar katana held in their hand.

Naruto again felt changed, now knowing what it truly was to battle against your own flesh and blood and to be forced to destroy someone so close to you.

He was his twin and he still had to fight him, both of his own free will and while under control of a Devil, a much stronger Demon.

"Power comes with a cost and those who seek it must be prepared to change." Naruto read once again before being cast out of his mindscape.

Naruto actually hesitated in taking up the last blade, it seemed to scream of anguish now but with a deep breath he grabbed the katana and drew the blade form the black sheath, power engulfing him.

But this time he didn't head back to his mindscape.

He lived the memories of the previous wielder.

Of the traumatic death of their mother and the following separation from his twin brother and his quest for power, always seeking it to prevent the pain he felt at the loss of his mother. Once willing to kill his own brother if he had to but soon he allowed himself to be cut down, dragged into the depths of the Demon World and allowing himself to be trapped there, to prevent the Demon World from ever again threatening the Human World.

It was a sacrifice no one but his brother knew about and he only learned of it near the end of his life and died happy. He died knowing his brother had given his life for the Human World, for Human who he had once thought of as ants at best and dirt under his heel at worst.

"I understand now." Naruto spoke as he was dragged into his mindscape by the Kyubi.

'I am lucky the seal is weakened from the child touching the weapons.' Kyubi thought as he saw the Uzumaki appear in front of his cage.

"And what do you believe to understand child?" Kyubi asked.

"I don't believe this, I know this." Naruto spoke up after a moment of silence." Power comes with a price, if a person thinks they can grow stronger without suffering then they are just fools, fools who deserve to die for such a belief in strength."

Kyubi grinned at that, a grin showing all of his teeth and it seemed to widen once he saw that Naruto was unaffected by it.

"I believe we can make a deal here boy." Kyubi spoke and Naruto merely rose a blonde eyebrow at that and he simply crossed his arms.

"And why should I trust you?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the seal paper holding back the cage doors." All you want is out of that cage and you'll do anything to do so, it's natural to want to escape from such a prison."

"If you die then it will take me far too long to reform, a decade for each tail for a being of my power and during that time I am much too weak for my taste." Kyubi spoke and Naruto still looked skeptical and hadn't moved from his spot, coincidentally out of range of Kyubi's claws.

"There's no insurance there but what would the deal entitle?" Naruto asked and Kyubi looked seriously at the blonde.

"It will greatly enhance your natural abilities and remove the malnutrition you suffer from as well as taking you well beyond normal human standards by constantly destroying your body and healing it, making it stronger and stronger over a three day period." Kyubi answered after a moment of silence passed between the two." The pain you experience will most likely kill you through and if it does become so I will personally destroy the seal containing me and free myself."

"Is that it?" Naruto asked and Kyubi nodded before Naruto snorted but began walking forward until he was at the bars of the cage." I've got a long weekend anyway."

'This boy, he continues to surprise me even now.' Kyubi thought as he saw the boy stop in front of his cage.' He may be foolish but it can be weeded out of him given the right factors.'

"So, what do I have to do?" Naruto asked.

"Modify the seal on your stomach, open it slightly and I will do the rest." Kyubi answered and Naruto shook his head.

"Not here, it's too noticeable for my taste. My place has enough Chakra Blocking seals in the basement to hide a fight between all the Tailed Beast so let's do it there." Naruto spoke as he looked on as the Kyubi's shocked expression changed to one of amusement and the great beast chuckled.

"You hold many more surprises than others give you credit for Naruto Uzumaki." Kyubi spoke and Naruto only looked at him blankly.

"It is the business of Shinobi to hold secrets and surprise our enemies, this is no different." Naruto answered before exiting his mindscape and a quick use of the Blades of Chaos gave him the exit from the sewers and he entered his apartment a few minutes later.

Once inside he immediately pushed aside the bed, showing it was on disguised tracks running across the floor, to reveal a hatch underneath it along with multiple seals covering the lock and placed on and around the sides of the hatch.

Naruto quickly drew a master seal on his palm in blood mixed with ink and slammed his palm into the center of the hatch.

It flew open moments later and Naruto was already dropping into it as it closed behind him just as quickly and the bed slid back into place on its tracks.

Naruto quickly took off his shirt and moments later a pulse of Chakra revealed the intricate seal covering his stomach.

Simply placing his hand on it and turning it opened the seal, it under his control even if he knew nothing about seals since it was linked to his Chakra Pathway System.

"I'm ready Kyubi." Naruto spoke up and from within its cage the fox grinned.

"Believe me child, you are not." Kyubi answered as he stood to his feet and began building up his Chakra." This pain will completely destroy you."

With a roar the Kyubi let loose a massive blast of Chakra the seal absorbed and Naruto collapsed in agony to the floor.

The blonde was not able to move or make a sound, the pain was all consuming as it rushed through his small frame.

Within the seal Kyubi chuckled, he had more than enough access to Natural Energy now, the seal would now remain slightly open no matter what the brat tried to do to close it. His Chakra was already lining the seal, building supports that Kyubi would modify later but for now he sent another surge of Chakra into the boy.

He was surprised when the boy didn't begin begging for the pain to stop and that he wouldn't make a sound, he simply shook on the floor in agony.

'What are you boy?' Kyubi thought before reaching through the open seal and entering the boy's mind to hear his thoughts.

'Power comes with a price, this is my price.'

'Power always changes you, this pain is changing me.'

'Pain is how you gain power, without it you have nothing.'

Kyubi merely chuckled again at the boy's thoughts before another surge of Chakra was sent through the seal.

'The boy will get himself killed soon enough but he's unneeded now, with the seal partially open I can escape with most of my Chakra with me when the boy dies. I may lose a tail or two of it but I am still the strongest of my brethren even then.' Kyubi thought as he laid down in his cage.' Very soon I will be free, the boy doesn't know how to use those weapons or the many that are sealed within him for now. I'll probably be out in a year or so.'

With those thoughts the Kyubi no Kitsune went to sleep with a grin, expecting freedom in the near future.

It was not to be through.

Naruto Uzumaki suffered through the three days of ever increasing pain and came out of it far better than before.

And where his body grew, so did his mind.

With the use of a few Kage Bunshin he had sealed away both Rebellion and Yamato but found that the chain blades had simply receded into his arms, they truly had become a part of him now and he was glad the burn marks from the chains searing into his skin healed in a few hours.

He had explored the vault again and found a scroll detailing how the three weapons came to be there and the multitude of weapons and powers he could gain access to over time.

But the scroll also said that he would change over time as he gained more of the weapons.

He would take on the personalities of the previous wielders.

Naruto knew there was a cost to begin with and when he thought about it he found that he just didn't care.

Power came with a cost and he couldn't say he liked who he was before.

The previous him was a moron through and through.

Promises mean nothing in the Shinobi World, all that matters is your continued survival.

The opinions of civilians meant nothing, the politics inherent in them rarely worth it because in the end they all mattered little, new civilians could always replace the old and dead ones.

The opinion of the village as a whole meant very little to him now, it was so pointless when he really thought about it.

They were blinded by mindless hate by directing their feelings for the Kyubi sealed into him to him when he was just the container and he soon found himself imagining unleashing the Kyubi on the village.

But that would work against him in the end, the Kyubi was a great source of power and he would be stupid to simply cast it out simply because he wanted to see destruction.

He could do it all himself if he needed to once he got more powerful and unlocked more weapons.

People were of course shocked at the new Naruto Uzumaki when he first stepped out into the streets nearly a month after the deal with Kyubi.

He was more serious now, especially when it came to training and when the numbness that came with the merging of three extra personalities faded away he was more cocky but could back it up with a certain ruthlessness when he fought now.

A prime example was when he sparred with Kiba Inuzuka a few days ago…

"Alright, the next match is Kiba Inuzuka vs. Naruto Uzumaki, can both combatants please step up to the ring." Iruka spoke after Hinata Hyuga had thoroughly decimated the fangirl Sakura Haruno.

"Alright Akamaru, let's get this easy win." Kiba told the small white puppy on his head with the dog barking in agreement.

Naruto walked up to the ring in silence and this put Iruka on edge.

'Naruto is different today, after that long weekend he's been different.' Iruka thought as Kiba grinned as he stepped into the ring.

"Alright loser, let's do this." Kiba called out as he allowed his nails to sharpen and his hair to grow shaggier as his teeth lengthened." I'll show you how a real Hokage fights."

Naruto simply held out a hand and motioned to bring it.

Kiba growled as he launched forward, unleashing a fury of clawed blows on the Uzumaki.

Naruto dodged the blows with ease, never blocking and only sidestepping or moving backwards to avoid the blows.

"Stand still you bastard!" Kiba shouted as he moved to kicked Naruto in the stomach only to miss as Naruto moved to the side." Throw a punch or something!"

"If you insist." Naruto spoke with a shrug before grabbing Kiba's extended leg and driving him into the ground with a palm to the chest as he stepped forward before flipping his leg to send Kiba into the air and clapping his fists on Kiba's ears, disorienting him as he hit the ground head first before Naruto grabed his legs and flung him out of the ring.

And all of that in the span of three seconds.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called out as Naruto gave a grin before retreating from the ring.

After that little event he and Kiba became regular sparring partners, Kiba driving to beat him and Naruto enjoying the extra training Kiba's unpredictable and wild style brought.

Iruka shouting at the class to quiet down as he entered drew Naruto's attention back to the present and he focused on the lesson on the principles of Ninjutsu.

* * *

AN: Alright consider this a beta for a new story and review on what you think is good or what you think is bad, where the story should go, what the pairing should be, and anything else.

Anyway, Peace.


	2. Genin Exams

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, Naruto, or God of War with all three belonging to their respective owners and I am not making or attempting to make a profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara was actually up for once in class but his attention wasn't on Iruka at all, it was on the most troublesome future Genin in the class.

Naruto Uzumaki.

He was really odd to put it mildly.

He used to be a hyperactive, impulsive, attention seeking blonde kid you could always count on to liven up the mood.

Then one day about four years ago that blonde was gone and in his place was a kid Shikamaru could actually be friends with.

The new Uzumaki was calm, thoughtful, and manipulative but also cocky and brutal in a fight.

Naruto and Kiba got along fine, a respect for the skills of both.

Even the Uchiha respected him and from what the Nara could learn the three sparred regularly.

He knew Naruto was the strongest with Kiba and Sasuke alternating too much for him to bother to figure out who was stronger right now, it would probably change again in a few days.

The three of them may actually be turned into a special assault team but you never knew how the teams were going to work.

Anyway, back to Naruto's changes.

From what Shikamaru had seen he had three weapons with a sword he called Yamato something he used the most with the chained blade he once told him were called the Blades of Chaos.

Shikamaru normally tagged along with the group of three when Naruto was about to try out a new weapon and from what the blonde told him he had unlocked a few more during his training.

Then there was that incident a year ago and the Nara learned exactly what Naruto could do and how dangerous he really was.

He had tagged along with Kiba and Naruto while they were heading to the training grounds they used and the Uchiha had made the mistake of insulting Naruto.

Naruto brushed off most things these days but he never tolerated anyone calling him weak.

Anyone who did that didn't escape unharmed.

Flashback begin…

"How did you get so strong Uzumaki?" the Uchiha asked and Naruto had ignored him at first, Kiba following his example and he was too lazy to actually do anything.

"I asked you a question loser, I expect an answer!" the Uchiha shouted as he ran to stand in front of the group.

Naruto cleaned his ears out before turning to Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, did you hear something?" Naruto asked the Inuzuka who played along.

"Nope, maybe it was a fly by your ear. Those things are pretty annoying." Kiba answered and Shikamaru merely leaned against a wall nearby.

"What's wrong loser, afraid a weakling like you wouldn't stand a chance against me?" Sasuke asked and Naruto immediately turned to him and held up three fingers.

"Three seconds." Naruto spoke." It will take me precisely that time to put you on the ground if you don't step away."

"Bring it loser." Sasuke shouted back as he moved into a stance.

'Three.'

The Uchiha ran forward at speeds that would have taken most Genin by surprise.

'Two.'

Naruto turned to him while the katana he called Yamato appeared in his hands.

'One.'

"Judgment Cut."

The Uchiha collapsed with a long cut across his leg and wasn't going to be moving without help.

Naruto wasn't finished yet through as the katana disappeared into the seal on his back and the Blades of Chaos appeared in his hands.

He lunged forward with them and the Uchiha screamed as they pinned him to the ground as the red hot chains crackling with lightning wrapped around his neck.

Lightning coursed through his body even as the skin on his neck turned black.

"Never." The rage filled growl from the normally laid back blonde shocked the crowd that had gathered around." Never call me WEAK!"

Naruto pulled the chains up and with it the Uchiha's head before slamming it down, knocking the Uchiha out cold.

Naruto didn't stop there through a surge of electricity that lifted his hair up brought the Uchiha awake with a scream before Naruto wrapped the chains at the end of the blades around his fists before he slammed blow into the Uchiha over and over again.

In the few seconds it took for Kiba to decide the Uchiha had suffered enough, the boy's face was a bloody mess.

When Kiba raced over Shikamaru called over Choji from the crowd and the three managed to drag Naruto off of the Uchiha before he did any permanent damage.

"Sasuke-kun!" the sound of several voices screaming that in unison called Shikamaru to sigh as Naruto's Blades of Chaos were still pinning the Uchiha to the ground.

The blond was seemingly brought back from his bloodlust by the scream and with a pull the chains coiled around his forearms, ripping the blades at the end of them out of the Uchiha's shoulders and once Naruto grabbed them in his hands they vanished.

"Let's get out of here." Naruto spoke after a moment.

The usually joking and laughing group was silent on their walk to the training grounds they used and even there it was a subdued atmosphere.

Shikamaru simply grabbed the scroll holding the shogi board and played a few games with Naruto as Kiba and Choji sparred, neither going all out from what they just saw.

A few days later a mob of civilians, complete idiots in the Nara's opinion, tried to attack Naruto for attacking the village's precious Uchiha for the same Uchiha to breathe out a jet of flames that stopped them dead.

Flashback end…

A beating seemed to humble him, at least enough to not be so arrogant anymore, and after an apology to Naruto he was welcomed into the group and became a regular sparring partner for Naruto and Kiba.

Choji came every now and then, sometimes sparring and sometimes simply watching with Shikamaru and helped stop the fights when things got a bit too serious or dangerous.

Iruka shouting for the class to pay attention broke Shikamaru from his thoughts and he simply sighed.

'Why do I even have to be here?' Shikamaru thought as he looked towards the empty seats around him.' Kiba and Sasuke are gone, probably training, and the last thing I heard about Naruto was that he was practicing for the entire week while I'm stuck here.'

Shikamaru remembered his mother's reaction when he had ditched the academy a lot a year or two ago and his father dropped him off most days with at least one Nara watching the building the entire day, really they were napping and Shikamaru actually joined them a few times with no problems but he still couldn't leave the school.

He turned his attention away from the boring lesson on the Nara Clan, he knew the history, and focused on the pink haired and blonde girls in front of him, talking too much for him to even care.

The blonde was Ino Yamanaka, his future teammate, and the pinkette was Sakura Haruno. Both were former Sasuke fangirls and even the co-presidents of his fan club until the Uchiha was beaten down by Naruto.

His fan club fell apart after that little incident and the two girls who were once best friends then rivals turned back into best friends.

Their constant chatter made it hard to be in the same room for a few months before he learned to ignore it entirely.

The two actually complimented each other nicely, practicing with each other and with the signature mind based techniques of the Yamanaka Clan, which Ino was heiress to, and the intelligence rivalling his own of Sakura the two quickly rose through the rankings.

Ino helped Sakura catch up with their classmates and by dragging Choji and Shikamaru along she had someone to spar with, Choji, and someone to match wits with, Shikamaru.

Sakura actually helped them come up with new strategies for their Ino-Shika-Cho attacks.

It also helped that she would simulate combat with a few dummies and traps that Shikamaru learned to hate.

He couldn't even begin to count the number of times he ended up in the hospital or Sakura had to use her rudimentary Medical-nin skills to heal him from the poisons and drugs she mixed up.

That girl was scary and when Ino teamed up with her they terrified Shikamaru.

The next person he glanced at was Shino, someone he talked to enough to get a decent view of the Aburame heir.

He wasn't very talkative and kept to his self most days.

That was normally the case except for when Naruto dragged him to the training grounds every once in a while.

Once Naruto learned about Shino's kikaichu and their ability to drain Chakra he dragged Shino to the training grounds once and it quickly became endurance training that day.

No Chakra to enhance their bodies, just their natural abilities and Shikamaru quickly attempted to ditch them.

Naruto of course had Shino send his kikaichu after him and it quickly became a race to get back before the Chakra devouring insects caught him.

The only good thing about that training were his Chakra reserves growing after every one of them.

It still annoyed him through, he always passed out midway through them.

It was embarrassing to admit it but he had the lowest Chakra reserves of the group.

He was a tactical guy or a support fighter while they were all heavy assaulters complimented by aggressive Taijutsu and powerful Ninjutsu techniques.

Turning his gaze from Shino he looked around at the rest of the room and the only others that stuck out were Hinata Hyuga, the shy blue haired heiress to the Hyuga Clan who once had a serious crush on Naruto before he caught her watching him and quickly explained he was only her friend and a few days later he began sparring with her occasionally, Neji Hyuga, her somewhat jackass arrogant prick of a cousin who believed fate governed everything, Rock Lee, a guy he was afraid to ever fight in spar with Taijutsu training from Might Gai himself, Tenten, a long range weapon specialists who Naruto had struck up a friendship with a few months after his change after unveiling Yamato when she could see it and she helped him get used to his different weapons afterwards, and Choji Akimichi, his heavy set best friend who had grown a lot ever since he began sparring with Kiba and Sasuke or all four of them faced off against Naruto.

The rest of the class really wasn't anything interesting but he still kept an eye on them just as insurance if they had a few surprises up their sleeves.

A few minutes before the bell was about to ring for lunch a few bursts of smoke covered the empty desks in the room and Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto appeared from them when Iruka had his back turned.

"You owe me for the Genjutsu."

"Yeah and I'll pay you back if you want, besides, Shikamaru was the one who thought of it all."

"Whatever."

"Alright, the final exams will begin after lunch. Do not be late or you will get an automatic deduction." Iruka spoke up." Class dismissed."

He vanished with a Shunsin and Naruto immediately stood up and a decorated circle appeared around his feet for a moment and Shikamaru wisely stepped forward a second before anyone inside it vanished.

Naruto added smoke to it from a seal he had mixed into it and it just looked like a larger than normal Shunsin.

Shikamaru glanced around to find them all on the roof of the academy and saw that Shino, Sasuke, and Kiba had stepped into the circle in time.

"Naruto, could I speak with you?" Shino asked and Naruto shrugged before pointing further down the rooftop and the two vanished in bursts of smoke, this time actually using a Shunsin to do so.

Shikamaru sat down on the rooftop as Akamaru leapt out of Kiba's hood and landed next to him before both Kiba and Sasuke moved back a bit before they began a Taijutsu spar.

Kiba attacked first, rushing in and his nails lengthened into claws and he aimed to deliver a clawed swipe to Sasuke's face only for the Uchiha to flip back to avoid it before lunging forward with a knee that Kiba sidestepped before moving forward and aiming for a snap kick for the Uchiha to grab his foot and twist, spinning Kiba's whole body and sending him to the ground.

The Inuzuka rolled and brought Sasuke down with him before he lunged forward and tackled him to the ground where he pinned his hands to the ground only for the Uchiha to slam one knee into Kiba's back and throwing the Inuzuka off with a surprising amount of strength.

Kiba rolled as he landed and turned around in time to block Sasuke's spin kick to the side of his neck with his forearm before his free clawed hand shot forward and Sasuke would have met his fist if he hadn't brought his other leg up and kicked Kiba in the chest even as he pushed off of Kiba's arm with his other leg and spun to the side and landed in a crouch.

Kiba was barely fazed by the kick and lashed out with his own that Sasuke moved to the side so it shot over his shoulder before he grabbed his leg and flipped.

Kiba would have been driven face first into the ground if he didn't have good enough reflexes to move his hands out in time to flip himself and Sasuke cursed as he went tumbling over the rooftop.

Kiba took several steps back as he landed on his feet before rushing forward and diving off the rooftop.

Shikamaru stood up and with a look from Akamaru he picked him up where the Ninken simply leaped up to his head and settled down there.

Shikamaru leapt up to one of the many antennas on the academy rooftop and looked down to see Kiba and Sasuke sticking to the side of the building and continuing their fight there.

Sasuke back flipped to avoid Kiba's savage swipes from his clawed hands and quickly threw several kunai at Kiba.

The Inuzuka countered with an explosive kunai that threw away the three Sasuke threw and he charged through the smoke, finding Sasuke doing the same before his nose began burning.

Sasuuke had dropped a special bomb filled with pepper and Kiba quickly stopped channeling Chakra to his nose or risk losing the fight.

He channeled it to his ears instead and stopped Sasuke's punch from the side with one hand as he other pulled back before slamming into the Uchiha's stomach and tossing him up the building from it.

Kiba followed after him and Sasuke grinned as he formed a hand signs tags he planted on the roof when he fell activated and shuriken tied to wire strings burst from them in an arc that Kiba couldn't avoid as they formed a cage around him.

"Rotating Fang!" Kiba called out as his hair lengthened slightly and the Akimichi based technique broke through the wire strings and Sasuke cursed as he could only block the attack with his forearms.

He was tossed up to the rooftop as Kiba barreled up into the air before he ceased his attack and threw down a hail of kunai.

Sasuke was blinded by the pain and so was trapped by them as Kiba formed his own hand sign.

Tags unraveled from on the handles and Sasuke cursed as he recognized the move.

Tenten had joined their training session once and he knew the tags were filled with senbon ready to turn him into a pincushion.

"Alright, I give." Sasuke spoke, he really didn't want to have to pull out all the senbon and go home and change clothes all before lunch ended and risk being late to the graduation exam." You win this round, rematch in a few days?"

"Yeah." Kiba answered as he landed on the ground in a crouch before pulling out a scroll and the kunai vanished into it.

Akamaru leapt down onto his shoulders before climbing back onto his head and he rubbed the Ninken.

"So, you two done?" Naruto asked as he appeared with Shino.

"Yeah, Kiba won." Sasuke answered as Shikamaru leapt down from his vantage point.

"So you guys ready for the exam?" Naruto asked as he walked over to the stairway down to the building.

"Of course, we're going to own it." Kiba spoke up and Sasuke merely nodded.

"He's right, we're going to completely destroy it." Sasuke answered and Naruto grinned before he summoned Yamato to his hands.

This immediately put Kiba and Sasuke on the defensive and they slid into combat stances while Shino simply let some of his kikaichu flow out of his sleeves as Shikamaru's shadow quickly connected tendrils to the shadows of the others.

"You're pretty good for kids." a voice spoke as the door to the roof slammed shut as well as the one into the hallway with the lights in the stairwell dimming, barely offering any light." Too bad you're all going to have to die today."

"C8." Naruto whispered and with a nod from the group Kiba and Sasuke both formed hand signs.

"Beast Human Clone." Kiba called out as Akamaru turned into a feral looking him at his side before both charged forward.

"Giant Passing Fang!"

"Katon: Great Fireball!"

Kiba and Akamaru charged forward and formed into a single vortex of rapid savage blows as Sasuke breathed out a stream of fire that covered the two.

"Konbininjutsu: Inferno Fang!"

Their attack hit dead on as Shikamaru then used a shadow rope to pull the two back as he linked his shadow to their attacker's.

"Shadow possession successful." Shikamaru spoke up." Go for the kill Naruto."  
Naruto was already on it as he drew Yamato and unleashed a fury of slashes that raced towards their attacker with Chakra laced into the invisible blades.

Shino sent a swarm of kikaichu from the sides that formed a cage around the figure to prevent their escape and they cursed before the many blades of air of magic and Chakra slammed into him and threw him back with explosive force.

The lights suddenly cut back on and they heard clapping from above them so the five academy students looked up to see Iruka and Mizuki standing on the walls.

"Good job all of you, that was an impressive display of teamwork on your part against an unknown attacker." Iruka spoke up as the figure pulled off the mask they were to show the Tokubetsu Jonin Ebisu slipped on his ever present sunglasses.

"You kids are lucky I held back, hopefully we'll meet again for a rematch." Ebisu spoke before he vanished in a burst of leaves that filled the stairwell.

"Him and his over the top exits." Iruka muttered.

"Tell me about it." Mizuki muttered in agreement as both Chunin released the Chakra keeping them on the walls and spun themselves in midair to land on their feet in front of the academy students and Mizuki quickly summoned a case and flipped it open in front of the students.

A variety of Forehead Protectors designs and colors were inside it and Naruto spotted the seals holding more of them beneath them.

"There was a special test this year to see how well groups of Genin respond to combat situations and you all passed with flying colors." Iruka spoke as he gestured to the Forehead Protector." Take your pick, you've all earned them."

With a glance Naruto stepped forward first and picked up a black Forehead Protector with a longer than average length.

Shikamaru went next and picked a short black one he tied around his arm like an armband.

Kiba was next and picked a dark blue one and tied it around his head.

Shino went after him and picked a blue one that he tied around his head.

Sasuke was last and picked a dark red one modeled after a bandana and slipped it on to cover his hair.

"Alright, all five of you can leave. Team assignments are next week so get used to being Genin now and be ready to meet the Jonin that will be your sensei until you reach Chunin level." Iruka spoke up as Mizuki closed the case.

All five new Genin gave a quick bow to their two instructors before a Shunsin later and they were gone.

Naruto appeared at a training ground before he leapt away from the ground and Yamato disappeared before the chains of the Blades of Chaos covered his forearms and the blades materialized themselves in twin bursts of flames.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked and Kiba allowed his Chakra to flare and his appearance became more bestial while Sasuke activated his Sharingan, two tomoe in each eye and ready for a fight.

Shino stood behind them with his kikaichu swarming around the three with Shikamaru crouched behind him, his shadow sharpened into a spear ready to shoot towards Naruto.

"We're ready." Shikamaru answered before Kiba and Sasuke shot forward.

"Katon: Phoenix Flower!" Sasuke called out a she breathed out a dozen miniature fireballs that soared towards Naruto.

"Human Beast Clone!" Kiba called out as Akamaru launched off his head and formed into an identical feral Kiba." Human Beast Combination: Wolf!"  
The two Kiba were engulfed in a cloud of smoke before out of it shot a massive wolf, several times bigger than Kiba.

With a glance at the wolf Sasuke threw a barrage of shuriken that Naruto knocked out of the air by swiping one blade before he threw his other into the ground and pulled, upturning the ground and stopping the wolf before he shot himself forward with his other blade drawn back before he bean spinning it, the chain extending as he did so.

He slammed into the wolf form of Kiba and Akamaru before one of the chains wrapped around the wolf's neck and Naruto channeled Chakra into the blades.

"Ice of Poseidon." Naruto muttered and the wolf was frozen moments later.

"Katon: Great Fireball!" Sasuke's voice called out from below the airborne Naruto who simply tossed his free blade behind the transformed KIba and Akamaru before pulling himself down with it, slamming Kiba's transformed form into the ground with enough force to crater it and shatter the ice on impact.

"Lightning of Zeus." Naruto whispered and moments later he slammed both blades into the ground, releasing a massive electrical shockwave that Sasuke leapt into the air to avoid as Kiba and the transformed Akamaru separated and followed him.

"Fang Passing Fang!" Kiba called out as he and Akamaru shot down towards Naruto who grinned as the Blades of Chaos vanished before a large curved blade with a red glow replaced them.

"Meet the Blade of Artemis, it's big but handy!" Naruto shouted up to Kiba and Akamaru as they shot down towards him, too fast to stop or move up.

Naruto used the large flat side of the blade to block Akamaru and Kiba before tossing them away and jumping into the air to avoid the stream of fire Sasuke fired at him as he descended from the air.

He unrolled a scroll from his ninja pouch when he landed and threw it on the ground as he slammed a palm into it.

A dozen giant Fuma Shuriken launched towards Naruto in an arc that he glanced at before a single swipe of the Blade of Artemis threw them away.

"Is that really it?" Naruto asked only to see Sasuke grin as wire strings flashed in the sunlight.

"Crap." Naruto muttered as Sasuke pulled on the wire strings and the blades of the Fuma Shuriken fired off and to Naruto's shock they unrolled into another Fuma Shuriken.

"Tenten said to test it!" Sasuke's voice called from above him as the Uchiha took in a massive breath a moment later.

Naruto was about to move when he felt his Chakra rapidly drain from him as a moving black mass quickly covered his body up to his waist.

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted even as he grinned." It's going to take more than that to beat me!"  
A golden shield with a dark golden energy ring around it appeared on his arm and he thrust it forward to meet the blast of flames.

"Sun Shield." Naruto whispered before the energy ring expanded and the fire simply bounced off of it and the falling Sasuke cursed.

"Dammit!" Sasuke screamed before a mass of black intercepted the flames.

Shino stood next to Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets and calmly redirected his now flaming bugs to bombard Naruto.

'I hate losing insects.' Shino thought with some annoyance.' I will have to ask Naruto to hurry with that seal after this, I don't want to be defenseless in combat if I run out.'

He waved his hand and another swarm of kikaichu raced out of his sleeve to replace the fallen as he fed several bugs massive amounts and they grew larger, the size of his fist and they burrowed into the ground moments later.

'That should do.' Shino thought as Shikamaru's shadow lashed out.

Naruto leapt back in time to avoid it before Rebellion appeared in his hands, replacing the Sun Shield.

"Drive!" Naruto called out as he unleashed a wave of energy that caused the two to jump opposite directions.

Gauntlets modeled after roaring dragons appeared over his fist suddenly and he grinned as he shot down like a rocket.

'Time for some heat.' Naruto thought as he slammed a fist into the ground on impact, a burst of fire tossing the two away and sent Shikamaru crashing into the trees before he quickly recovered and landed sideways on a tree.

"Trou…" Shikamaru began before he felt someone cover his mouth and his head slammed against the tree bark.

He was out cold as someone lowered him to the ground before taking off towards the battling Genin.

"Rotating Fang!" Kiba called out as he rolled forward as a destructive buzzsaw.

Naruto used the flat of the summoned Rebellion before pushing him away and dodging Akamaru's Dynamic Marking.

"Overdrive!" Naruto called out as he sent three waves of energy slamming into the Ninken.

Akamaru yelped as he was sent crashing into the ground an Kiba and Sasuke locked eyes.

"Combo C!" Kiba quickly called out as he threw a barrage of explosive kunai at Naruto as Sasuke followed with his own.

Explosions ripped across the ground and the two Genin landed, both reaching into their ninja pouches when someone grabbed both of them.

Both felt a senbon stabbed into their necks and they collapsed moments later.

Shino saw this as the dust and smoke faded enough on his end.

"Naruto, we're under attack!" Shino quickly called out as his kikaichu burst out of the ground, the larger ones creating massive swarms with the Chakra he fed them.

They encircled him and he was on guard for good reason.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kiba were down and Naruto's condition was still unknown from the last attack Sasuke and Kiba managed.

Shino cursed when an explosion erupted at the ground beneath his feet and his kikaichu quickly formed around him.

"Where are you?" Shino demanded as he drew a handful of shuriken from his ninja pouch.

"Above you." a voice answered and moments later Shino felt a weight crashing into his back and he was done moments later with a drugged senbon stabbed into his neck.

Naruto walked out of the explosion and sighed as he saw the downed forms of his teammates with a figure hovering over Shino.

"So, number one, who the hell are you." Naruto demanded as he summoned Yamato to him and pointed the tip of the blade towards the cloaked figure.

"My name doesn't matter, I was sent here to deliver a message." The figure answered and Naruto could find nothing to distinguish the figure." They are rising and coming after you, prepare yourself Naruto Uzumaki and ready yourself for trials and tribulations."

Before Naruto could unleash a Judgment Cut on the figure they vanished just as a silver haired Jonin arrived on the scene.

"Which way did they go?" the Jonin asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

The Jonin cursed before leaving, pressing a finger to their ear as they did so.

Hokage Office…

"Hokage-sama, I've lost the infiltrator!" Kakashi's voice spoke." They attacked five training Genin and only left Naruto Uzumaki awake, he wasn't harmed but the others were drugged with something strong."

"A medical team is already in route and you may return to my office Kakashi, I've already contacted ANBU and they have scattered throughout the Land of Fire. This intruder won't get far." Hiruzen Sarutobi answered as he sat at his desk.

He cut the connection and turned his chair to face the village he controlled, a solemn but thoughtful look on his face.

'Things are changing and I have a feeling this generation will be the face of that change.'

* * *

AN: Well second chapter done, read and review on what you like and what you don't like.

Peace.


	3. Bell Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Devil May Cry, or God of War with each belonging to their respective owners and I am in no way, shape, or form attempting to or making a profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

The morning after the training session found Naruto Uzumaki meditating in his apartment and worried, at least for now anyway. He and his friends had been attacked by someone who was most likely a master of infiltration and there was no telling when Sasuke, Kiba, or Shino would wake up from how strong the drug was and Shikamaru was locked up in the Nara Clan compound, nearly under lock and key. Naruto would normally ignore this but when it came to their own, especially the Clan Heir, the Nara were pretty vigilant and active, the clan was made out of geniuses after all.

'Shino will probably be up in a few more days, his Kikaichu help him against this type of stuff and Kiba will probably be up a day or two after that, Inuzuka don't stay down from drugs and if that was a real fight he would have been up, he would have been feral but he would still be up. The only real problem is with Sasuke but he's getting the best care out of the three of them, I'm sure Shimaru worked things out to make sure of that.'

Naruto knew about Danzo Shimaru and the less than respective actions he took part in but the Uzumaki had a certain respect for the man. He, or at least the memories he gets from the weapons, knew what it was like to do dark things to protect something precious to you. Danzo cherished Konoha and he and his Root fraction were the shadows to the light but the Uzumaki disliked the methods Danzo used to acquire his Root. Stripping them of their emotions and personalities through brutal training, no torture is a more appropriate word, and turning them into mindless drones was just simply ineffective. Root might be good at following orders but they had no way to improvise if things failed so they had one of the highest casualty rates in any fraction in Konoha history, at least when it was still a legal organization.

'I have seals layered in all their rooms just encase Danzo plans to make a move, two injured Clan Heirs and the last Sharingan user in Konoha all at the same hospital is a very tempting target for that man. But it'll take me some time to get there even at my top speed, I just have to hope the traps I have there hold.'

Naruto decided he was done with his depressing thoughts at that point so he hopped to his feet and decided he would go do some training on his own, or at least go pull a few pranks.

'First, time for a snack.'

He stopped at a small dango shack near one of his training grounds and grinned as he sat down.

"So that's the special dang Super Spicy, why are you even eating that terrible thing?"

Naruto looked up to see a violet haired woman standing near his table.

"Did you just call dango terrible?" Naruto asked, deathly calm.

"I called that dango terrible, what are you going to do about it?"

At this Naruto looked up with a far too nice grin on his face with his eyes seemingly closed

"Can I get your name please?"

"I'm Anko Mitarashi, what's yours?"

"My name is unimportant to you."

"Why?" the now named Anko asked, a little hesitant as she looked over his face, trying to think where she saw such a recognizable face at.

"It's because you'll be locked up in an asylum in a few days because you just pissed off the one, the only…" Naruto leapt up onto his table at that and struck a pose as Rebellion appeared on his back."…Pranking God Naruto Uzumaki!"

"So?"  
Naruto fell off his table in a shocked silence moments later.

"You haven't heard of me?" the blonde asked and Anko merely shrugged.

"I hear about all the important people but from what I can see you're just a Genin, a really new one at that, so really unimportant to me." Anko answered and Naruto frowned.

"Um Anko, maybe you should let this one go." A new voice spoke up, almost seeing the Uzumaki enter what many referred to as Pranking Mode." This is one Genin you should leave alone."

"Quiet Kurenai, I'm taking this brat down a peg." Anko snapped to her red eyed friend before she heard demonic chuckling.

She looked around and noticed the dango stand was empty and the chuckling was coming from the kid she was talking to.

"Oh lady, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

Without another word the Uzumaki vanished, taking his dango with him, and leaving Anko coughing in a purple cloud of smoke.

She stumbled out of the dango stand and the nearby Kurenai held in her laughter for a few seconds before collapsing to the ground.

"What's so funny?" Anko immediately demanded.

"You're purple." A new voice answered and Anko quickly turned to the window to find herself covered in the purple dust.

Moments later something slammed into her and in another explosion of smoke she was left a rainbow of colors.

"Yeah, that's Uzumaki." Kakashi Hatake commented as he dropped down next to Anko." He even but his sticker on the back of your coat."

"What!?"

Anko stripped off her coat and flipped it around to see a chibi drawing of Naruto grinning while giving the peace sign with the words 'You've Just Been Pranked' written beneath him.

"He ruined me coat, that little brat!" Anko roared, shaking in rage and unconsciously tearing her coat in half." I'll rip him in half, put him back together, and then do it again!"

"Well that's kind of uncreative actually." Kakashi muttered and wisely stepped back to avoid the barrage of kunai Anko threw at him as she stomped off before vanishing in a Shunsin.

"Should we tell her the back of her skirt is missing?" Kurenai asked after a moment.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked, an orange book in his hands.

Kurenai's eye twitched before Kakashi was lying on the ground, twitching and moaning on the ground as the Genjutsu Mistress walked away, tearing the book in half as she did so.

"Pervert."

"My book!"

The cover hit his head moments later.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Nightfall…

Anko easily slid open the window to Naruto's apartment, intending on taking him outside for a little revenge when she felt something slam into her face and send her out and over the window where an elastic cord wrapped around her foot and she shot up to the roof moments later with her hands shooting out to grab onto anything to stop herself only for the tiles on the roof to be covered in something that stopped her from getting a grip. Luckily she could stop herself with Chakra channeled to her feet but found her sandals stuck seconds later.

"Hi Anko."

The Kunoichi looked up to see a waving and grinning Naruto standing near the side, juggling something in his hands.

"What is that brat?" Anko asked, a little worried at the far too effective trap she found herself in and the grinning Naruto above her.

"Oh nothing but some paint bombs I whipped up a few days ago. You know, I was planning on using them in a few weeks as a prank on a few Chunin but ever since you insulted my dango earlier today I was thinking on using them on you." Naruto answered, his grin widening as he stopped juggling, catching two of the balls in each hand.

"Please don't hit me with those?" Anko asked after a moment and Naruto simply dropped them.

"Okay."

Anko breathed out a sigh of relief before something slammed into her back.

"They'll bounce into you."

"You little brat, I'll kill you!" Anko roared as she found herself covered in paint." I'll rip you organs out with a toothpick!"

"Good luck with that." Naruto answered as he stepped back.

A seal tag beneath Anko's feet glowed and she found herself slipping and her Chakra repelled anytime she tried to stick to the wall. It was a good thing she carried a lot of kunai with her because two of them hastily became her foothold and she teetered for a moment before sighing in relief, well that was until her entire body began itching.

"Oh and by the way, there's itching powder in the paint, their Uzumaki original paint bombs." Naruto's voice called down to her at his window before closing it.

"Fuck you!" Anko screamed even as she leapt to the rooftops, trying to stop the itching.

Naruto merely laughed as she left before going back to sleep.

Morning…

Naruto walked down the street, planning on doing a little training with Choji today, when he spotted Anko watching him from the rooftops.

'She just doesn't learn.' Naruto thought with a sign before slipping a tag into his hands while dodging the kunai thrown at him almost lazily.

"Hi Anko!" Naruto shouted up to her even as he sidestepped another volley." How you've been?"

"Why won't you die!" Anko snapped as she threw another deadly volley down.

Naruto flipped over them and landed on the side of the building she was on before sprinting up it and planting the tag on her stomach.

"Bye Anko."

A burst of multi colored smoke followed and the Kunoichi was thrown back by it and very quickly shook off the daze she was in before planning to leap after the now walking Uzumaki when she tripped over her now to big shoes.

"What the hell?" Anko demanded as she slowly worked her way to her feet and a nearby Kurenai merely unsealed a mirror.

"He dressed me up like a clown! I'll kill that Uzumaki brat!"

Naruto chuckled as he heard Anko's outraged shout several blocks away before meeting up with the Akimichi Heir.

"Did you hear something Naruto?" Choji asked.

"Must have just been the wind." Naruto answered, a grin on his face at another prank pulled off flawlessly." Now let's get to training, I heard Shino's out the hospital so we can go grab him too."

A few hours later…

An infuriated Anko stormed towards Naruto who was leaning back on a collapsed tree, a bag of dango nearby and he was polishing off the last stick.

"You little brat!" Anko shouted as she threw a kunai that never hit its mark as the dango stick Naruto was holding flew through the ring and sent it flying back, the stick embedding in a tree with the kunai hanging off it.

"Wow, you are determined, I'll give you that." Naruto spoke as he stood up." Kind of stupid after I got all these pranks off on you and you're still coming after me but like I said your determined."

Naruto summoned Rebellion onto his back and one hand reached up to grab the hilt.

"So you compensating for something with that huge sword?" Anko asked and Naruto frowned before answering.

"Nah, I'm set down there." Naruto answered with a wave of his hand before grinning." Want to take a look?"

"Pervert."

"At least I'm not wearing a see through shirt."

"Why are you looking, like what you see?" Anko asked as she took a pose, intentionally pushing out her chest.

"Maybe." Naruto answered before leaping into the trees, avoiding the hail of kunai from behind as the clone vanished as the kunai struck it.

"Dammit!" Anko screamed as she landed in a crouch on the fallen tree." How did you know?"

"I didn't, you talking to me just made it obvious." Naruto's voice answered from above her." Bye Anko!"

He leapt out the trees with a grin and Anko proceeded to throw a few dozen explosive kunai around her, destroying the trees and anything nearby in a massive explosion as she used a quick Shunsin to emerge at the edge of the forest.

An hour later…

Naruto was with Tenten, talking with her while she examined Rebellion for any damages.

"So, any new weapons?" Tenten asked as she handed the large sword back to him." Rebellion is fine but it's edge is getting a little dull with no combat, that sword thrives off it."

"I know but I haven't had any missions to use it on since teams don't get together for at least another week." Naruto answered." And I can't really go challenge any Kenjutsu expert in the village, I'll be schooled in seconds."

"Good point." Tenten answered." But you still haven't answered my other question."

"I just got a few new weapons, a pair of gauntlets and black sword from one side and a lot of abilities on the other side." Naruto answered after a moment." I'm still working on those through since I can't really use them as I would like."

"I've got a training field I go to for weapon testing, it's pretty durable and isolated so if you ever need it just come back and I'll take you to it." Tenten answered after a moment before handing him a scroll." And those are the weapons you ordered, what are they for anyway?"

"Thanks Tenten." Naruto called back as he walked out of the shop.

"You didn't answer my question Uzumaki, that'll cost you more next time around, no discount!" Tenten's voice called out to him and Naruto merely chuckled at the threat.

Anko watched all of this with Kurenai dragged along with her and the red eyed Genjutsu Mistress sighed.

"Anko, are you really taking a Genin this seriously?" Kurenai asked as Anko tracked the blonde.

"I'm going to kill him." Anko snapped as she tossed several kunai with tags wrapped around the handles forward.

"But you aren't even fighting seriously!"

Naruto sighed as he vanished, the streaks that were the kunai hitting where he was and the tags created a cloud of choking smoke.

"Did I get him?" Anko asked Kurenai who held up her hands.

"I'm not part of this, I'm just here to make sure you don't go too far." Kurenai answered as she took several steps back.

A hand reached over the ledge and grabbed Anko's leg before pulling her off her feet and she found herself hanging upside down on the side of the building, Naruto holding on with Chakra channeled to his feet.

"Are you really taking me pranking you this seriously?" Naruto asked with a grin." Or can you just not stand not seeing me?"

"Yes!" Anko snapped as she swiped at him with a kunai in each hand.

Naruto dodged them but kunai tied to cords shot out of Anko's sleeves only for the Uzumaki to step up the building to avoid it only to feel his feet shift.

"What the?" Naruto asked before he found himself sliding down the building.

He let go of Anko as the Blades of Chaos appeared in his hands and he threw them forward to two other buildings, stopping himself from falling and he attempted to pull himself forward only to feel his feet struck.

"Yes, got you!" Anko called out from above him as she landed on his back in a crouch, a kunai slipping into one hand as the other grabbed Naruto's hair." Time to get a haircut brat, Anko Style!"

Naruto could see the kunai had tags tied to the handle and saw an black ooze dripping from them stuck to his sandals.

"You really are trying to insult me, aren't you?" Naruto asked with a grin as he pulled the chain blades back to him and flicked his arm, sending one up at Anko which she leapt off of him to avoid as the other slammed into the side of the building.

"Light of Dawn." Naruto muttered as a orb of energy launched from his hands and the ooze was instantly destroyed, releasing his feet and it would have sent him into a free fall if he didn't have one of the Blades of Chaos in the building, allowing him to turn his fall into a swing to the next rooftop.

The Genin landed and spun one of the Blade of Chaos behind him, knocking away the dozen kunai tossed at him.

"Oh come on lady, I'm not that hot you've got to through all these weapons at me!" Naruto called back to Anko only to see smoke where the kunai had come from.

Anko appeared above him with one hand extended towards him and snakes shot forward from her sleeve, fangs bared and venom dripping from them.

Naruto found his legs quickly entangled by several fast snakes Anko summoned beforehand and he dropped to the ground when he attempted to sidestep the snakes coming down on him.

"Ow." Naruto muttered as he felt the snakes wrap around him, their fangs moments from biting him and injecting their poison.

"So, ready to apologize yet?" Anko asked Naruto who seemed to thing for a moment before answering with a smile.

"Nope." Naruto answered, popping the P as he rolled his bound body to the side, avoiding the kunai Anko threw at him before with a surge of Chakra to his muscles he managed to power out of the snakes trapping him in moments, the serpents hissing as they slithered away before vanishing in puffs of smoke.

Naruto kicked up to his feet as Rebellion appeared in place of the Blades of Exile and blocked Anko's fist with the flat of the blade, but he still found himself thrown back by the force behind the blow, barely stopping himself from falling off the roof.

He spun the large sword in his hands, a bit clumsy before settling into a basic guard stance he picked up from a dream a year ago.

"So, do you plan of fighting me or staring at me?" Naruto asked after a moment only to feel a kunai under his throat as snakes began dropping to the ground, the Anko in front of him losing color and falling apart.

"I think I'll do a little of both." Anko's voice whispered in his ear as the kunai moved from his neck to his cheek and with a quick pull a long thin cut dripped blood onto the kunai.

"You're weirder than I thought." Naruto answered after a moment.

"Weird is part of the job kid." Anko told him as she pushed him away, licking his blood off the kunai." Now get out of here."

Rebellion vanished as Naruto turned around to see Anko grinning even as the cut on his cheek healed.

"You are really, really, weird." Naruto told her before stepping back and falling off the rooftop.

Anko vanished in a Shunsin and appeared and the edge only to see Naruto gone.

"Show off."

"I know!" Naruto's voice called up to her and she spotted him running on the side of the buildings.

Three days later…

Naruto finished mixing a few additions to the punch for the Akimichi buffet today and grinned as he easily walked out the kitchen and leapt up to the side of a nearby building.

"I've never seen a hyper Akimichi, time to see what they do."

It only took an hour or two before complete chaos engulfed the village, Naruto having spiked a few other drinks and even a few bars out of sheer boredom.

"NARUTO!" an enraged voice shouted.

'Time to go.' Naruto thought as he vanished back to his apartment, closing the windows, locking the doors, and reading a book while lying down on his bed.

"Naruto, open the door now!" a voice demanded as the door shook from someone knocking on it." I will break it down!"

"It's steel through, you'll break your foot old man!" Naruto shouted back as he quickly hopped off the bed and pushed it aside to show a trapdoor he hastily opened after opening the locks and the moment he jumped through it the door closed as the bed slid back into place without a single mark on the floor.

The door was broken down by a massive stone fist as the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi allowed the golem he had created to crumble to dust.

Without even a hand sign eight clones of him appeared and spared throughout the medium sized apartment.

"Naruto, give me the antidote now." Hiruzen ordered as he walked inside." I'll ban dango if I must."

Naruto continued sliding down the ladder beneath the trapdoor and ignored the Hokage's threats.

'I've got enough dango sealed away to last a lifetime, take that old man.' Naruto thought with a grin as he finally reached the bottom and landed silently in a crouch.' Now which tunnel to take?'

The blonde had dug dozens of tunnels over the years, partly out of boredom and partly out of necessity when he was younger.

He decided on the one to his left and sprinted down it and after several more turns he arrived at another ladder and quickly climbed up it, emerging in an alley.

"Yes, home free." Naruto announced with a grin before someone cleared their throat behind him and he cursed.

"Naruto, are you planning on giving me that antidote now." Hiruzen asked as the Genin cursed again but quickly drew out a scroll and handed the Hokage a marked vial he unsealed from it.

The Hokage merely rose an eyebrow at the small size, barely as big as his fist, and Naruto sighed as he rolled the scroll up and dropped it into a pouch on his leg.

"It's linked to a large holder I've got in another place, it'll keep refilling itself until that one is empty." Naruto clarified for the Hokage who nodded as he slipped the vial into his robes and grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt as he turned to run.

"You're still fixing this Naruto." Hiruzen told him before both vanished in a Shunsin.

'Dammit.'

Team Assignment, Academy…

Iruka walked into a classroom brimming with excitement and merely grinned at the Genin.

"Alright, let's get this out of the way so you can meet your Jonin sensei and they'll explain the squad rules." Iruka spoke to the entire class as they immediately quieted down." On each of your desk is a number, it should be appearing right now and that number is your squad number so when I call your number you will come up, leave the class and your Jonin sensei will meet you in the hall."

"Now, Squad 1 come up and leave."

Naruto glanced down at his desk and saw the glowing blue number seven sitting on it.

A look towards the other saw Sasuke's desk showing seven as well as Sakura's.

'This will be interesting.'

"Squad 7, report to the front of the room." Iruka ordered and the three Genin walked down to him, stopping to bow in respect to their teacher before leaving the room.

A quick search of the hall found a door marked with a glowing red seven and Naruto lead his fellow Genin to it before they fell into a basic formation.

Sakura went to the side of the door with a kunai in each hand, Sasuke took a step back and to the side to be able to rush in with Naruto who planted an explosive tag on the door as the sheathed Yamato appeared in his hands.

Inside the room Kakashi Hatake, renown as the Copy Ninja having copied countless techniques on the battlefield with a Sharingan in his left eye, leading to his other nickname Kakashi of the Sharingan, was reading the files he had on his three students while hanging from the ceiling and a test for his future Genin in wait.

He sensed them at the door and mentally applauded them for falling into a breaching formation.

'Let's see what they can do.' Kakashi thought as he applied a Genjutsu over himself, one he learned from Kurenai Yuhi, Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha and someone even Itachi Uchiha, a master of Genjutsu along with the added abilities of his Sharingan, would be hesitant to face.

The door exploded inward and Naruto rushed in with his eyes sweeping around the room as Sasuke rushed in moments after him searching the side he didn't with Sakura following him and she very quickly cut the tripwires her teammates were about to hit with the kunai in her hands.

"Anybody see him?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes looking over everything in the room.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered, his Sharingan moving everywhere but not detecting the Genjutsu.

Naruto merely tightened his grip on the hilt of Yamato before nodding to Sakura.

Smoke bombs seemed to appear out of nowhere and she threw them down as the three Genin left the room moments later.

Kakashi walked along the ceiling to the wall and found himself approving at his Genin's tactics.

'They may actually pass.' Kakashi thought as Chakra shielded his eyes from the stinging effect of the smoke bombs.' Haruno seems to be a support fighter and filling in the gaps Uzumaki and Uchiha leave with their straight forward charging tactics.'

'Naruto seems to also work with Sasuke, he trusted him to have his back when he entered and the kid didn't hesitate to follow him in and so did Sakura, she even fell into a basic formation without a word from Naruto. He's a natural leader then, good for his Hokage goal I guess.'

Underneath his mask the Copy Ninja grinned as he formed hand signs

'But there still simply Genin, they could use a lot of improvement with their attacks.'

"He's marked, clearing smoke!"

The smoke vanished just as Kakashi finished his hand signs and his visible eye widened as he saw the three Genin at the window, Naruto and Sasuke finishing a set of hand signs.

"Katon: Great Fireball!" Sasuke called out as he took a deep breath before breathing out a stream of fire.

"Futon: Spiraling Bullets!" Naruto called out as he seemed to spit out bullets of wind, the wind bullets spinning moments after forming and racing towards the fire as a set of explosive tags from Sakura shattered the glass.

The wind enhanced the fire as well as turning the attack into superheated drills and Kakashi didn't doubt for a second they found explode into a blaze the moment they hit either him or the wall.

So he was very lucky that he was using a Water Release attack, very lucky he was planning to intimidate the Genin with a high level one too.

"Suiton: Hydro Cannon!"

Kakashi took a deep breath before breathing out a massive blast of water that overwhelmed the fire and he quickly lost his vision, the room filled with mist.

"Did we get him?" Sasuke asked as with a blink his Sharingan was gone, worthless with the Chakra filled mist in the room.

The Jonin had decided to take his Genin seriously at a combined attack like that so he appeared on the side of the academy, grabbed Sasuke's face and pushed forward to the back of the Uchiha's head slammed into the stone. Before either Naruto of Sakura could react he planted an explosive tag on the front of his shirt before throwing him into Naruto and throwing several shuriken towards Sakura. The Kunoichi could barely see the streaks of light that were the shuriken and so were caught in Kakashi's improvised bola, wire strings tying the shuriken together. The explosive tag detonated at the same time, the thrown Sasuke having just reached Naruto and the explosion had the two Genin falling as Kakashi grabbed Sakura and threw her after them as he formed several hand signs before slamming a hand into the side of the academy and with a thought his Chakra shooting from his hand and into the ground, outracing the falling Genin.

"Doton: Swamp of the Underworld." Kakashi called out as the ground below the Genin changed and they slammed into the newly made swamp.

Kakashi quickly cancelled the technique and the Genin now found themselves buried up to their necks in the once again solid ground.

"What the hell!" Naruto screamed, quickly losing his normal calm at the Jonin's rapid attack while finding his struggles to free himself pointless." How did he do that in seconds!"

"He's a Jonin." Sakura answered, her face blank but it soon changed into a grin as she spotted Kakashi." I expected as much through."  
"What!?" both her teammates immediately asked her as they turned their heads as best they could to look at her grinning face.

"So I prepared something over the last couple of nights, after I collected a little intel." Sakura continued as if her teammates hadn't shouted a question and turned to face them.

Both immediately paled at her grin and Kakashi glanced down at his feet to see explosive tags covering the side of the building.

"Crap."

A massive explosion blew off the side of the academy and Sasuke and Naruto both breathed out a stream of fire and wind respectively that quickly combined together, the superheated flames melting the rubble coming down on them but it was unneeded. Kakashi had appeared above them and the ground beneath them softened so the three could free themselves even as Kakashi grabbed all three of them and vanished in a rapid Shunsin, costing him a lot of Chakra to move all four of them away from the falling rubble. He rolled as he came to an abrupt stop and let the three Genin fall to the round as he shot to his feet, launching off the ground from the remaining momentum and onto the side of a building before bouncing off of it to the next before moving back to the rooftop of the first building.

"Are you three still alive?" Kakashi called down to them even as he saw Chunin and ANBU flood the academy grounds with the Jonin inside already clearing out the rubble.

He received various pained groans in response.

"Good, meet me up here when you can." Kakashi called down to them as he leapt over to a nearby pole and saw even the Hokage was moving towards the academy.

'I am so dead for this.'

Naruto slowly moved his head to see Sakura next to him and struggling to sit up with Sasuke coughing out the remnants of his impromptu fire blast.

"What happened?" Naruto managed to ask.

"We can check Sasuke' Sharingan later, it was active right?" Sakura answered before turning to the Dojutsu owner.

"Yeah, turned it on right when Kakashi grabbed me." Sasuke answered after a few moments, the Dojutsu still active." At least I think so."

"I think Kakashi hit you too hard." Sakura told him after a moment even as she climbed to her feet, followed by her two teammates.

All three looked up to the rooftop Kakashi's voice came from and Naruto grabbed both before he teleported up, a decorated circle appearing at his feet as he did so.

Kakashi leapt off his pole over to the three Genin who collapsed onto the rooftop moments later.

"So, who's up for introductions?" Kakashi asked, clapping his hands together to get the three's attention.

"Have you ever heard of overkill?" Sasuke managed to ask.

"Has your teammate?" Kakashi asked back and Sakura had the energy to look sheepish as the three saw the now ruined academy.

"Something tells me we'll be stuck fixing that." Naruto commented and received nod from his two teammates and the Jonin in charge.

"Yelp, even if you don't become Genin you'll be stuck fixing that mess." Kakashi told them and they turned shocked expressions on him." Probably me to."

"What do you mean 'IF'!" all three shouted, missing Kakashi's last sentence.

"There's another test." Kakashi answered, his tone nonchalant even as his thoughts raced a mile a minute.

'I'll be stuck fixing the academy now, the Hokage is going to be pissed at me for allowing this to happen. And I'm really rusty if I got caught in that trap, the Chakra in those tags should have shown me where it was and I should have been able to disarm the entire thing.'

"Combat?" Sasuke's question snapped him from his thoughts and he nodded.

"Definitely but let's introduce ourselves first before we get into the end of your Shinobi careers." Kakashi spoke after a moment before pointing to himself." Kakashi Hatake, Jonin."

"Now whisker-face you're up." Kakashi spoke as he pointed towards Naruto who frowned at the nickname.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki, not whisker-face."

"Pinky." Kakashi pointed to Sakura.

"Call me that again and I'll make your life hell, my name is Sakura Haruno."

"Duck butt." Kakashi pointed to Sasuke and the Uchiha's left eye twitched before he answered.

"Sasuke Uchiha and I'll roast you if you ever call me that again."

"Okay whisker-face, pinky, and duck butt meet me at Training Ground Seven at seven a.m. on the dot or you can say goodbye to even going back to the academy after I fail you and don't eat breakfast, you'll lose it in a minute." Kakashi told the three Genin before leaving in a burst of smoke, his eyes widening at the storm of kunai shooting towards him from the enraged Genin.

"So, where are we running to?" Sasuke asked as he gestured to the ruined academy." Because everyone is going to be mad at us for this one, and I mean really, really, mad."

"I've got a place." Naruto answered before grabbing his two teammates and they disappeared in a burst of smoke.

At the academy…

The Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi merely thought of getting himself a strong drink after hearing Team 7 destroyed most of the front of the academy.

"Naruto Uzumaki's on it?" Hiruzen asked after a moment and the ANBU who had reported it nodded." Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno as well?"

Hiruzen changed his one drink to three.

"Kakashi Hatake's the Jonin in charge, correct?"

Another nod and the Third Hokage changed his three drinks to as many as it took to pass out and forget about all this until morning.

"Get a construction crew here and get anyone still inside out." Hiruzen ordered after a moment and the ANBU quickly left to both follow their orders and also escape the Hokage's imminent wrath.

'You are dead meat Kakashi-sensei.' Tenzo thought as he leapt away, hoping to get as far away as he could from a volatile Hokage.

Hiruzen weighed his decisions at this point. He could either disband Team 7 before it even formed properly if this was just a sample of their fighting when they were Genin or he could allow what was probably something greater, no better, than the Sannin to continue and develop.

'I hope I don't regret doing this.' Hiruzen thought before leaving, intending to grab one of his stronger sake bottles and drink away.

The next morning…

Kakashi was actually on time and saw his Genin waiting for him.

"Good to see you pinky, whisker-face, and duck butt." Kakashi waved and dodged the barrage of weapons.

"Stop calling us that!" all three Genin screamed at him as the Blades of Chaos appeared in Naruto's hands.

"No." Kakashi answered as he held up two bells before placing them at his waist." My test is really cut and dry, two of you will be able to get the bells while the last one gets to head back to the academy for another year of studying. So you three can either do this with a third of a chance of failing or you can all just quit now and all head back together without having a stay in the hospital."

"You've got to be kidding me if you think we'll take the easy way out." Naruto nearly growled before he shot forward, one blade swinging in a wide arc to cut into Naruto as the other shot forward in a straight path.

Kakashi would have easily dodged this if Sasuke didn't appear behind him in a burst of smoke and throw a short barrage of explosive kunai mixed with shuriken.

'Easy to dodge.' Kakashi thought as he leaped to the side, right into a wire string, pulling a tag off a tree and the weight at the end of the wire strings had it wrap around him.

With a surge of Chakra he freed himself by snapping the wire stirngs before finally attacking, sending his own volley of shuriken towards Sasuke and Sakura as they tried to move on him from the sides with Naruto charging straight forward.

"You're dead!" Naruto shouted as he swung to the side, the Blades of Chaos shooting in from the sides.

'Same strategy?' Kakashi asked himself even as he leapt into the air and cursed as he just noticed the logs filled with shuriken on either side of him.' It's a trap and I slacked off way too much if I fell for this.'

Kakashi resolved to burn his Icha Icha books because at this point it was just embarrassing, he was being surprised by Genin, and not even old Genin, fresh ones!

He was brought back to the present by a kick to his stomach from Sasuke which threw him higher into the air as the Uchiha kicked off of his chest and into the ground before turning and flipping so Sakura could jump off of him and throw a hail of kunai up at Kakashi.

"Nice attack." Kakashi commented the Genin even as he redirected the kunai with two of his own." But you aren't really working together."

In a burst of smoke Naruto had Substituted with one of the kunai and the Blades of Chaos were engulfed in flames as he swung them down on Kakashi, aiming to send both blades through his back.

'This is getting old.'

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shoulders before spinning himself in the air and throwing the Genin into the forest before he landed on the ground thanks to a Substitution of his own, this one with Sasuke who appeared in the middle of the primed explosive tags.

"Fu…" the explosion cut the Uchiha off and he plummeted into the forest moments later, falling in the same general area as the Uzumaki.

Kakashi immediately turned his full attention to Sakura and just in time to avoid the two folded Fuma Shuriken swung at him.

'No real form, so she isn't very good at u…' Kakashi had to dodge again and did this by flipping over Sakura and for once he appreciated his Forehead Protector as the tip of one of the Fuma Shuriken would have taken his eye out if he didn't wear it like he did.

He went on instinct than and moments later Sakura found herself disarmed with Kakashi's foot slamming into her chest, throwing her back before she recovered after a few rolls and threw a handful of shuriken towards the Jonin and rolled to her feet moments later only to see several explosive kunai embed in the ground in front of her.

"You should really give up pinky." Kakashi told her as he was moments away from setting off the tags." Genin, even all three of you, don't hold a candle to a Jonin like me."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Sakura shouted at him before drawing out twin scrolls from her pouch." Now die!"

She unrolled the scrolls with a flick of her wrist and they formed a half dome in front of her before anything blades that could be thrown or fired launched forward with a surge of Chakra, all of it heading straight towards Kakashi.

"Die! Die! Die!" Sakura roared as she let the scrolls go before drawing out another one that she unrolled in her hands before slamming it on the ground.

She slammed her hand into the center of it where it was marked and with another surge of Chakra the scroll rapidly increased in size before unleashing a massive metal rain.

"Sakura!"

At Naruto's shout the pink haired Kunoichi sealed away the scrolls and dropped several smoke bombs before vanishing in a Shunsin.

Kakashi waited for a moment for another attack but saw nothing was coming so he stepped back and simply waited and it wasn't even that long, maybe twenty minutes at best, before the three charged out of the trees.

"Just like we planned!" Naruto shouted as he raced forward, moving one hand to the summoned Yamato's hilt.

"Really, charging me?" Kakashi asked as he easily dodged Naruto's sword swings." Are you serious?"

Naruto only continued his attacks before leaping away.

"Katon: Phoenix Flower!" Sasuke called out as he breathed out a dozen small fireballs that Kakashi easily avoided by leaping into the trees only for Sakura to wait for him to leap into the air and she threw two Fuma Shuriken from each hand, the blades unfolding in midair as Naruto appeared beneath him, throwing up a handful of explosive kunai that blocked his way to the trees.

"Suiton: Dual Palm Torrent!" Kakashi called out as a massive wave of water erupted from each hand, throwing away the weapons and stopping him in midair.

He formed several hand signs as he landed on the soaked ground, slamming a palm onto it.

"Raiton: Bolt Current." Kakashi called out next and the ground was electrified, the three Genin hurriedly leaping into the trees to avoid the electricity coursing through the ground.

"Doton: Dragon Maw." Kakashi called out next and mud seemed to form at his feet before a massive dragon head as big as he was emerged from the ground, roaring as it did so.

Moments later it fired massive bullets of the electrified mud making up the ground beneath it and Naruto turned to Sasuke who nodded and leapt to the top of a nearby tree and took in a deep breath.

"Katon: Dragon's Breath!" Sasuke actually seemed to roar as fire spewed out of his mouth and he immediately passed out after a dozen or so seconds of using the technique.

Sakura tackled his falling body moments later and they fell into a clearing while Naruto paused for a second to get a nod from Sakura before he leapt above the trees, finishing his hands signs as he drew Yamato.

'Let's hope this works.' Naruto thought as he sent his molded Chakra flowing over Yamato.

Wind Chakra flowed out uncontrollably and covered Yamato and he slashed the air a single time, unleashing a massive sideways vortex of blades, it growing larger and larger as it raced forward while consuming the flames Sasuke sent out and Kakashi's eye widened as the attack dropped down into the forest and demolished it on the way to Kakashi.

'Dammit, I can't dodge something like that, I have to make a path.' Kakashi thought as he saw the towering attack roll towards him even as he flashed through hand signs.' Time to show off for these kids I guess.'

"Suiton: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" Kakashi called out as he slammed both palms into the ground and moments later a massive wave of water erupted from the ground beneath him, lifting him up to ride the top of it and the wave quickly extinguished the flaming combination attack.

"What the hell!" Naruto shouted as he for the first time since gaining his power chose to run." How is he this strong?"  
Sakura watched from the forests and cursed before feeding Sasuke a Soldier Pill, a special blend she developed after studying them for a few weeks. The Uchiha nearly spit it back out, the taste revolting, but Sakura quickly forced his mouth to stay close and swallow the pill.

Naruto landed next to them with the wave right behind him and with a glance Sakura gave Sasuke another Soldier Pill while tossing two to Naruto. Both Shinobi felt the surge of energy and they flashed through hand signs.

"Katon: Phoenix Flower!" Sasuke blew out a large amount of massive fireballs, burning off the excess energy the Soldier Pills gave him.

"Futon: Spiraling Pressure Blades!" Naruto called out as he fired out spiraling blades that pierced the fireballs, wrapping themselves in the fire.

Kakashi leapt off the wave and vanished in midair just as it was bombarded by the fire enhanced spiraling swords of wind, the swords piercing through the wave before detonating into an inferno inside.

'These kids are going to be the death of me.' Kakashi thought with a sigh as he landed in a tree nearby and the branch behind him snapped and he found himself falling moments later.' Crap.'

As he fell his hands shot out to find something to grab onto only to pull several wire strings down with him, pulling the tags connected to them off the trees as well.

Kakashi hit the ground completely bond in wire strings but as the Genin landed around him he popped out of existence, the wire strings falling away from smoke.

"How is he doing this?" Sasuke asked, still exhausted from his two high level attacks." We've thrown some of our best stuff at him but he's still beating us."

"No idea but we've got to keep him off his guard." Naruto answered before he fell out of the tree unconscious as Kakashi appeared behind the Genin.

"This ends now." Kakashi told them with a smile before his fist lashed out and backhanded the charging Sasuke away and sent him crashing into a tree.

Sakura leaped back to another branch when he sent shuriken towards her and quickly dropped down from the trees.

"Stupid." Kakashi commented as he raced after her, launching off of the tree branches and easily catching up with the Kunoicihi." You're supposed to be a genius pinky, what's going on with you, where's that intelligence your file told me about?"

The Jonin appeared in front of the potential Genin who merely grinned before leaping back, pulling her hands back and Kakashi saw the dozen or so wire strings tied to each hand.

Kakashi leapt into the trees and immediately regretted it as he found wire strings stopping him before seals sent out nets that quickly trapped him as he rebounded off the wire strings.

"Enough of this." Kakashi finally growled as he snapped the wire strings binding him before a kunai slid into one hand and a quick application of Chakra Flow freed him from the nets with several swipes.

He appeared behind Sakura and a chop to the back of her neck knocked her out. He grabbed her and shadow clones found Sasuke and Naruto moments later, dragging them by a leg behind him as he sprinted out the forest.

'I hate these Genin.'

In the Hokage Office Hiruzen Sarutobi was mildly worried at what Kakashi would do to Genin that had seemingly done the impossible.

Pissed him off.

"Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to give him those three Genin." Hiruzen admitted to himself as he pulled out a sake bottle and drank a quarter of it." Yeah, in hindsight, it was a pretty dumb idea."

* * *

AN: Well the third chapter, the longest thing I've ever posted for now, is up after a long wait so sorry about that and read and review on anything.


End file.
